


Exercise Sessions

by Mischelto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, Internal Conflict, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, have fun, this idea just came to mymind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischelto/pseuds/Mischelto
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is dedicated to his team, to the sport of basketball. You are just a hopeless girl who fell in love with him when you caught a glimpse of him during his game. Now, you can't help but notice him, the passion he emanates once he steps onto the court. But everything changes when you have to tutor Kagami. Now, you eat with both of them, now your worlds are brought closer.In a bid to get stronger, Kuroko needs to become more fit, but with the training he pushed himself harder than ever. That's when he hurt himself, unable to walk without feeling the tear of his muscles. That's when you help him up and our story begins.
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Exercise Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> So, for this story, this first chapter is going to be a bit out of my comfort zone in terms of storytelling organization. The second will be coming soon! There's going to be several chapters.

“Hey.” The team’s ear’s immediately perked up at the breathless female voice emanating from the closed room. She sounded like she was on the edge of exhaustion as the senior’s hand barely touched the doorknob and paused at the response she got. It was the hum of acknowledgement from Kuroko Tetsuya that responded back to her, how’d they know? It was because they stuffed Kagami’s mouth with a burger from the bags they had, giving a death glare to Kagami. This is the one chance that Kuroko would ever get. 

“I’m tired Kuroko..” She sounded like she was whining and then a thud sounded through the door and her shout. 

“You have to finish.” In the air outside the door was an audible silence, as the Captain shook his face painted red. That was everyone’s faces. 

"I thought you were the expert too." They never thought Kuroko would be the one taking charge. 

They didn’t notice it themselves, but their feet moved ever so quietly till they heard both of their brief, shallow breathing. 

“Kuroko sounds like he doesn’t have much stamina..” Kagami muttered and again he was met with death glares. 

“This is his one chance.” He paused to enunciate every word. 

“Do. Not. Ruin. It.” No sound passed through his mouth, it was the passion behind them that shut up Kagami. 

“B-But Kuroko, we’ve..been at this..” She couldn’t go on as she figured she should prioritize breathing. 

“Hold onto me, we’ll use each other as..support. Just this round and then we could go home.” Everyone’s eyes widened so they saw the Captain’s hand signal. 

They stepped away from the door and started to walk, fidgeting with themselves. When they were out of earshot, it was near the bathroom and several of them excused themselves into the room. When Kagami felt the Captain’s hand on his chest. 

“You stay out here and hold the food.” Kagami’s eyes widened, his face becoming redder. 

“Senpai, I can’t stay out here! What happens if one of them-

Hyuga put the bags in his arms. 

“You know what this is for.” He looked back with disappointment. Kagami understood at that moment, and stood outside the bathroom. He was almost through with his pile of burgers when a certain couple walked out. 

His mind conjured an image of her sweaty body, whining because she was tired so he stuffed the burger in his mouth and let the bags down to hang like a curtain. 

“Oh, hi Kagami!” She was catching her breath as she leaned back on the wall to drink the last of her water. Her legs were visibly shaking and she was struggling to just walk. Kagami immediately avoided any sight of her as new positions came to his mind. 

“Can I have my vanilla shake please?” Kagami was understandably freaked out, letting out a yell when he turned to see Kuroko looking towards the bag. 

_ How could he think about that when he just-?  _

He gestured to a bag that wouldn’t give away his situation. The next second he was next to her and handing her a burger which she gratefully ate. That’s when Kagami realized. 

“Kuroko.” Said man looked at Kagami giving a hum of acknowledgement. 

“How many..burgers were left in there-you know before you ate anything?” 

“3.” Kagami felt a chill down his spine as he resigned to just eating Kuroko’s 2 burgers. He wasn’t going to eat his. 

“No wonder the bag is so big..” Kuroko took the bag from the floor and held out the paper bag. 

“Sorry.” Holding the almost empty bag. The girl beside him smiled apologetically, holding her hand in front of her mouth as she chewed, also ready to apologize. 

“No, no it’s fine.” Kagami turned 180 degrees in a second, walking back to the wall, sad about his burgers. 

“Here, can I?” The girl’s voice was distorted by the food she swallowed and that’s the moment when Kagami looked back. In that moment, he focused on his breathing, holding onto the bags harder as he watched her swallow the large bite of hamburger. Kuroko glanced towards the girl and nodded. 

Anybody could tell the sadness behind the droop of his shoulders after all, as Kagami walked with wide steps towards the bathroom. 

“Kagami-san. I’m sorry for eating your burgers.” She smiled a bright smile, but all that came to his mind was another image. “Kuroko and I don’t eat that much combined.” She laughed a little bit and took his hand to enclose it around the bag. 

_ Should I just drop the food and run?  _ Kagami pondered. 

_ No, she might see it.  _

“Um, don’t misunderstand. But have you washed your hands?” Kuroko paused, swallowing his bite of the burger. The girl also noticed and locked eyes with Kuroko. Gesturing towards Kagami, Kuroko shook his head. 

“Yes?” She frowned standing beside Kagami, trying to get a bearing on his face as he constantly turned away and kept shifting the bags. 

“No I mean before you came out of the room with Kuroko.” Both people shook their heads. 

“Why would we?” Kuroko appeared beside him. That’s when Kagami froze and went white. She probably touched Kuroko and now-

“Kagami!” She yelled as crashed down to sit on the floor. He was surrounded by both of them. Kuroko tried to give him water from the bottle he was drinking from and the girl fanned air into his face. That’s when the rest of the team walked out and jumped. 

“What the..?” That’s when Riko appeared, walking from the corner, holding the drinks. It was a long line and she finally made it back to the sight of Kagami on the ground being fanned with a face difficult to read. He was constantly avoiding the water being given to him by Kuroko.

"No, fuck no!" Kagami's hoarse voice sounded through the place. "You probably drank something else before this! Wash your mouth Kuroko!" Kagami was breathing hard, a desperate edge to his voice as he scuttled back with the pure strength in his arms and legs. 

She took a step back and decided to share the drink with her Dad. 

“Kagami? We just exercised-

“You call that just exercise!” Disbelief rang through the whole building as silence set over. 


End file.
